Yamibuki Convention!
by Trainer Kelly
Summary: [Hiatus Lack of ideas]Satoshi wants to join a Pokémon Contest for once, since he's always there to encourage Haruka. Dressing up as a girl, Satoshi enters under the name Satou and...well, you'll just have to read it.
1. Contest 1

_**Contest 1: Yamibuki Convention! Where did Satoshi go?**_

Satoshi-tachi entered a new town, once again. This time though, they were here for a Pokémon Contest.

"Eeee! I'm so excited. I'm gonna beat you Shuu-san!" Haruka shouted into the air. She punched her fist upward in excitement. She lifted up her monster balls. "Now, who should I use?" She looked back and forth at them.

"What category are you entering in, Onee-chan?" asked Masato. Masato, Haruka's younger brother, was also wondering which category she was going to enter.

"I think…umm…cute."

"Then enter in Zenigame. Zenigame _should_ win the judges hearts," Masato assured.

Haruka lifted up Zenigame's monster ball. "Alright then, Zenigame will be entered in then."

Takeshi looked over to Satoshi. Satoshi seemed to be in deep thought. "Hey, Satoshi?" Satoshi just continued looking forward, mumbling about something under his breath. Takeshi shrugged. "So Haruka, Shuu's going to be at this convention?"

Haruka nodded. "Yep. So is Harley-san and Kanata-san." Haruka opened her ribbon case. _I'm going to win this contest!_ thought Haruka. "So, are you guys coming?"

Masato threw his hands up into the air. "Of COURSE we are Onee-chan! We always do!" Takeshi smiled. "That's right. We're always there to encourage you."

Suddenly, Satoshi snapped out off deep thinking. "Actually, I'm sorry. I can't come today. I err…have to…errr…call my mom!" Satoshi grabbed Pikachu and ran off with it. Everyone exchanged looks at Satoshi's strange behavior.

"What's with him?" They all said.

"Pikachu," Satoshi sighed. "I want to enter a Pokémon Contest."

Pikachu tilted its head. "Pika?" Pikachu looked at Satoshi like he was crazy.

Satoshi looked at Pikachu. "I need you to help me. I'm going to enter the contest as Satou and I want you to be the Pokémon I enter." Satoshi looked up into the air, his eyes sparkling. "I've always given Haruka-san courage and I think it's time I try a Pokémon Contest."

Pikachu didn't quite understand. "Pi, pi, pika pi?"

Satoshi smiled at Pikachu. "I'm going to disguise myself as a girl. I know the perfect outfit too." He winked at Pikachu. Pikachu had a bad feeling about this.

They made their way into the Pokémon Center. They walked over to one of the video telephones. He dialed his home phone number and waited for his mother to pick up. "Moshimoshi? Hanako desu."

"Hi mom." Satoshi smiled and waved to the screen. Pikachu also waved.

"Satoshi!" His mother was so glad to see him. "How are you? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Satoshi shook is head. "Nope. I just wanted to ask you if you could send me my old backpack." Satoshi looked to the side, thinking where that dress from episode 26 was. "Also, could you grab that orange-yellow colored dress from my closet?"

His mother blinked. "D-dress? Since when did you have a dress in your closet?" She started to get lost in thought. "Be right back…" she mumbled as she walked off to fetch his stuff.

_Now all I need is Rocket Gang to come by…_thought Satoshi. He knew that had about 100 different disguises and chances are they would have a duplicate of that wig Pikachu destroyed back in episode 26.

Pikachu tugged at his sleeve. "Pika pi." Pikachu pointed to the screen.

"Huh?"

Satoshi looked back at the screen. "I'll get the stuff you want to you right away." Hanako smiled. She thought her son might have a good reason for all of this.

Satoshi smiled. "Yes, please. Could you have Ookido-hakase send it by bird Pokémon, please? It might get here fast," Satoshi assured. He needed it by this afternoon, so he could enter into the contest and compete.

"Okay, see you later! Remember to be careful. I love you. Bye." His mother hung up.

"Retsu go, Pikachu!" Satoshi jumped up. "Pika pi!"

They walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Which way now, Pikachu?"

Suddenly, out of no where, a mechanical hand popped out and grabbed Pikachu. "Rocket Gang!" said Satoshi, turned around.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho. Hey twerp, we have finally captured your Pikachu," Musashi smiled. Pikachu was now inside a little tiny box, trying to get out with thunder bolt.

Rocket Gang stepped back and Nyaasu pressed a button. Their air balloon popped out of no where.

"Soooooonaaaansssuuuu!"

"Manene!"

Satoshi got down on his hands and knees. "Please, give me back Pikachu."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No way, you brat," Musashi said, suddenly "da baaing" Satoshi.

Satoshi got up, made a mad face and dived forward. He grabbed Musashi's leg. "Give me back my Pikachu!"

Musashi shook her leg. "Get off of me, you twerp!"

Satoshi got really mad. "I NEED YOUR GUYS' HELP!"

Nyaasu raised it's eyebrow. "Help? Why would ya need help?"

Satoshi calmed down, but was still hooked on Musashi's leg. "Um…I need a wig." Kojirou's eyes started to glitter. "Wig? Did you see wig?" He scooted closer to Satoshi.

Musashi lifted her eyebrow. "Wig? Why a wig?" Satoshi looked up into Musashi's eyes. "I need one badly. I need a duplicate of the one from episode twenty-six."

There was an awkward silence.

"Episode…twenty…six?"

Rocket Gang exchanged looks. "Um…I dressed up as a girl in that episode…remember? I teamed up with you guys?"

Kojirou sighed then it suddenly clicked in his head. "Oh yeah! I remember now! And we called you Sato-chan!"

Musashi and Nyaasu exchanged looks and shrugged. Kojirou went over to the air balloon and looked through a trunk of wigs. "Ah ha!" He grabbed the familiar wig out of the trunk. "Here ya go. Please, return it eventually."

"Thank you so much. I'll return it later." Satoshi smiled. "Now, I need a ribbon for Pikachu's ear…" Suddenly, Kojirou took out a pink colored ribbon and put it onto Pikachu's ear, then handed Pikachu back to Satoshi. Satoshi and Pikachu started to walk off. Kojirou waved to them. "Have fun with whatever you're doing!" Satoshi smiled and waved back to him. "I will. See you later, Rocket Gang!"

Nyaasu and Musashi looked at each other.

A Pijyon landed on Satoshi's head. "Whaa, get off, get off, get---HEY!" Satoshi grabbed the package from its mouth. "Thank you." He pet the Pijyon on its head and it flew off.

_Now, my outfit is complete. It's time to go and enter,_ thought Satoshi, smirking.


	2. Contest 2

**_Contest 2: Yamibuki Convention! Enter Satou!_**

_(Please note before reading this: I think some of these characters might be OOC (Such as Kanata. > I've never watched the full episode with her in it, just little tiny pieces. O.o), there is a bit of Contestshipping (HarukaxShuu/MayxDrew) "hints", and I switch between the names Satoshi and Satou for Satoshi.) _

The doors slid open and an adorable, blonde girl entered. She giggled. As she walked, people started to stare at her and her Pikachu. She turned her head to one group of boys; who were looking at her; and she smiled, and then looked forward. The group of boys blushed.

Behind them, there was a group of giddy high school girls. One of the girls blushed. _Why am I blushing at another girl? _The turned around, her face flushed.

Anyway, the girl who just walked in though door approached the counter. She held out her arm straight and banged her palm on the desk. "Hello there! I'd like to enter into the "cute" category for this contest. My Pikachu's going to compete."

The lady blinked then looked at her. "Name please?"

"Satou."

The lady typed the name into the computer. "Registered. Please, go wait."

Satou smiled. "Common Pikachu." "Pika!" They walked away from the counter.

(I apologize for not knowing too much about the whole contest thing. I only know how you enter through the games…so yeah…o.o)

"Huh? I've never seen you before," said Haruka, walking up to the girl. "Hi ya, I'm Haruka." Haruka smiled at Satou.

Satou went wide eyed. "Uhh…hi! I'm Satou." Satou smiled. _Why'd she have to see me?_

"Pika pi." Haruka looked down and saw Pikachu. She lifted up Pikachu. "Hmm…this Pikachu looks familiar…" Satou started to get nervous. She swiped Pikachu from Haruka's hands. "Um…don't all Pikachu's look the same? Tee hee hee!" Satou smiled and ran away from Haruka.

Haruka blinked.

Satou sat in the corner. "That was close," said Satou, but in HIS normal voice. (OMG! It's Satoshi!) Satoshi sighed. "Pika?" Satoshi pat Pikachu's head. "I thought she was gonna recognize you…"

"Recognize who?"

Satoshi jumped. "S-shuu…" Satoshi covered his mouth. He suddenly changed his voice back to "Satou's" voice. "Err..I mean…" He mumbled. "Whaa! Who are you?"

Shuu raised his eyebrow. Something seemed odd for a moment. "You sounded just like Satoshi for a second…" Satou blushed. "Huh? W-who's Satoshi?" Shuu sighed. "Nevermind." Satou stood up. "Ehm, anyway, I'm Satou. And this is my Pikachu, Pika-chan!" Satou smiled, blushed, and curtsied. Shuu looked at her. He took a rose out of nowhere and handed it to her. "And I'm Shuu."

In the background, Haruka was twitching. "W-who does she think she—"

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! Jearashi, kamo?"

Haruka turned around. Harley.

"Harley-san…" She blushed. Harley was right; it WAS jealousy. Haruka pouted. She suddenly grabbed Harley's arm and dragged him with her.

She walked over to Shuu and Satou. "Excuse, Satou-san, might I introduce you to Harley-san?" She swung Harley in front of her. "Hello there. I'm Harley." Harley reached into his pocket. "Would you like a cookie?" Satou smiled.

"Sure." Satou took a cookie from Harley and ate it. "Pretty good," Satou smiled, making Harley blush. _What's with this girl?_ Thought Harley, finding it odd he even blushed at her smiling.

Haruka twitched. Both Shuu and Harley seemed to like her. She twitched again. _What about me?_

"Haruka-san! Haruka-san!"

Haruka looked over her shoulder, seeing the familiar purple haired girl. "Hey Kanata-san!" Kanata smiled and suddenly glomped Haruka. "Nice ta see ya again!"

Haruka pulled Kanata down to the ground. "See that girl right there?" Kanata nodded. "Her name is Satou. And a lot of boys seem to be falling for her." Kanata lifted her eyebrow. "Jealous, are we?" Haruka blushed. "N-no!" Kanata just smiled at her. "Well, I gotta go, see ya!" "See ya!" Haruka waved bye to Kanata.

Satoshi looked up and thought: _What have I gotten myself into?_ _And why does Haruka seem sort of out of character along with the rest of them?_

"Hello and welcome to today's Yamibuki Convention! I'm Vivian and these are our judges!" Vivian pointed to the judges sitting at the table.

"We have a huge show for you today."

The crowd went wild. They couldn't wait for the contest to start.

"Pokémon Contest…START!"

Satou stepped onto the Pokémon Contest stage and blushed. "Okay, now…umm…Pikachu, thundershock!" Pikachu sent several electric bolts into the air, attempting to make them dance…by dancing! Satou smiled and clapped. "Now, Agility!"

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu danced around as it did agility. Soon, it started to do turns and flips, and more! Satou smiled and blushed. "Tee hee hee. Now, double team! Iron Tail!" The performance was quite basic, but spectacular for a beginner. Satou and Pikachu's routine ended and they exited the stage.

"Oh, Pikachu, that was so great!" Satoshi said, cuddling Pikachu's cheek.

"You are Satoshi, aren't you?"

Satoshi jumped. "S-shuu-san. Hi." Satoshi looked down and blushed.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" asked Shuu, quite curious why he was. "Because I'm a girl, duh!" Satou said, like it was so obvious. Shuu stared at her for the longest time. He finally gave up. "Sorry, but you look like Satoshi."

"Who's Satoshi?"

"Haruka's friend."

"Is he hot?"

"I don't know. Why not ask Haruka?"

Satoshi looked up into the air. "Come on Pikachu, let's go. I have to go put on more makeup." Satou walked off with Pikachu by her side.


End file.
